


She's mine.

by AOBZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma, Jealous Emma, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: Prompt request: Can you please add a story where Emma is g!p and its not shy about it and she is in friends with benefits type of relationship with Regina? And Robin starts hitting on Regina when they go out and jealous Emma takes Regina in the alley or somewhere else while they both know that Robin is watching? Of course dirty talk included.





	

This is a prompt request from urbancrewvb90.

Prompt: Can you please add a story where Emma is g!p and its not shy about it and she is in friends with benefits type of relationship with Regina? And Robin starts hitting on Regina when they go out and jealous Emma takes Regina in the alley or somewhere else while they both know that Robin is watching? Of course dirty talk included.

I did my best to fulfil the prompt as requested... I hope you like it!

* * *

Regina looked towards the front door of Granny's diner, then discreetly looked at the clock. Emma was due to arrive any minute. She was eager to greet her lover, but Robin was currently monopolizing her attention, asking how things were going at work and wanting to know if she'd be interesting in grabbing lunch to catch up. She had already politely declined, but the man had not taken the hint, instead continuing to speak as though she hadn't already rejected his offer. She desperately wanted to end this conversation, but the man wouldn't shut up long enough for her to get away.

"It would be lovely to eat lunch together, Regina, truly. Or perhaps you'd like to join Roland and me for dinner one night this week."

While Regina adored little Roland, the boy having won her heart the moment she'd laid eyes upon him, the same could not be said about his father. She had given Robin a chance nearly six months ago, but after a less than stellar first date followed by unbelievably disappointing sex, Regina had long ago shot down any possible relationship with the man. Now, she limited their interactions as much as she could, avoiding him every chance she got. It wasn't difficult to either, given that he lived in the forest and very rarely left it. Unfortunately, he had come into town for groceries today (he had offered said information, she didn't actually care why he was here) and had stopped in at the diner when he had noticed her there.

"We would both enjoy spending time with you," Robin said, grinning at the woman before him. She really was incredibly beautiful. "And perhaps," he continued, his voice dropping sultrily, "after he's gone to bed, you and I could spend some time alone together."

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

Regina startled, not having noticed Emma enter the building. The woman was staring daggers at Robin, who had taken a step forward to clasp Regina's wrist when he'd propositioned her. Regina took a step back, reclaiming some distance from the man and turning to her sheriff.

"Emma. I hadn't realised you arrived."

Emma didn't respond, her eyes narrowed pointedly at the man standing far too close to _her_ woman. _Touching_ her woman. Emma took a step forward, placing herself between Regina and Robin, ripping his hand away from her lover's. She was now very much in his space, grinning internally when the man took a step back, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hello, sheriff. I was just speaking to the mayor."

"Conversation's over," Emma snapped, snatching the wrist Robin had been holding onto and turning to Regina. "We need to talk."

Regina nodded, sending a forced smile in Robin's direction. She was grateful to be leaving.

"If you'll excuse us," she said politely.

Emma all but dragged Regina through the diner and out the back entrance. The door had barely closed before she roughly pinned the brunette to the side of the building, hands gripping tight against the woman's hips.

"What the fuck was he doing touching you?"

Regina tried hard to focus, but her libido roared to life before Emma's aggressive behaviour. She loved it when the woman's jealousy took control of her normally calm and passive nature. The way Emma crowded her, pressing her into the bricks against her back, seeing the intensity in her eyes, feeling the possession in her hold of her hips, it turned Regina on immensely.

"Regina? What the hell were you doing with him?"

Regina shook her head, trying hard to focus.

"Nothing, darling. He cornered me in the diner and invited me to dinner."

"He invited you to a hell of a lot more than that."

"Yes. He insinuated that we could… spend some _intimate_ time together afterwards."

Emma growled, her lower body pressing firmly into Regina's, fingers gripping her side roughly.

"Are you going to accept?"

Staring into Emma's hardened eyes, Regina had a choice. She could say 'absolutely not', which was the truth (she would obviously _never_ accept such a revolting offer). She could say 'yes', and upset Emma, this scenario ultimately ending up with Emma feeling hurt that Regina would ever do such a thing (this was clearly _not_ going to be the route Regina would go). Or, she could challenge the woman, play with her a little. Emma was clearly in the mood to dominate her, and Regina was more than willing to submit. She knew the exact response she needed to give to get Emma to take her the way the blonde so obviously wanted. So, Regina looked at her disinterestedly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Let me help you decide then," Emma snarled before crashing their lips together.

Regina moaned the second Emma pressed fully against her, hips rocking automatically against the growing stiffness between her lover's legs. She could feel Emma's generous length hardening against her, Regina's panties growing wet with the promise of what was to come.

Emma's right hand moved down, gripping Regina's thigh and giving it a hard squeeze before her fingers slid over and up to stroke against the sensitive skin at Regina's inner thigh. Her tongue plunged in the woman's mouth as her hand cupped firmly between Regina's legs, satisfied with the throaty moaned that vibrated in Regina's throat.

Emma knew logically that she had nothing to worry about. Regina had assured her more than once that she was no longer interested in Robin, or anyone else for that matter, since they'd begun their friends-with-benefits agreement (which was beginning to transform into something _more_ )over three months ago. However, upon seeing the man in question making lewd comments to _her_ woman, Emma was suddenly overcome with the primal urge to dominate, feeling the need to remind Regina exactly who she belonged to.

Emma didn't exactly feel threatened by the man. Especially not after Regina had gotten drunk one night and divulged that Robin was what Emma liked to refer to as a three-pump-chump, orgasming seconds after penetration and then passing out immediately after. And the fact that Regina had made it perfectly clear that Emma was _way more_ well-endowed than the man who perpetually smelled like a forest, well, that was just icing on the cake. Still, Emma felt this was a good opportunity to remind Regina exactly whose cock she squirted on every night.

"Emma," Regina panted, pulling away from the woman's aggressive attention. Her lips were swollen, bruised by Emma's dominating kiss.

"That's right. That's the only name you scream now, huh, baby?" Emma said lowly, teeth raking along the mayor's sensitive throat. Her fingers skimmed along Regina's slit, quickly coated with the evidence of her lover's arousal. "You're already soaked for me. I bet forest boy would love to see the way you pant for me, the way your cunt gets fucking so soaked, just waiting for me to fuck it."

Regina moaned as Emma tongued her throat, the blonde's deft fingers slipping between her swollen lips to press against her sensitive folds.

"Yes," Regina hissed, hips bucking against the probing digits. "Touch me."

"Does he know the way you spread your legs for me, Regina? The way you beg me to fuck you?"

"Emma," Regina groaned, hips grinding into Emma's rock-hard erection when her hands moved to cup Regina's ass.

Regina didn't care that they were in the middle of an alleyway. She didn't care that it was the middle of the day and literally anyone exiting the back of the diner or passing by in the street could see exactly what they were doing. She didn't care about anything other than the fact that Emma's cock was hard as hell and was not currently buried deep inside of her body.

"Beg me, Regina. Tell me _exactly_ what you want. Convince me that what I saw earlier wasn't you going back to your ex, looking for what you can only get from me."

"I wasn't, Emma," Regina panted, rocking her hips against Emma's hardness. "You know you're the only one who makes me come. I want you to fuck me, Emma. Fuck me right here. I want your cock. Please."

Her thighs were trembling with the need to be filled, Emma's hand coming back to her sopping cunt, fingers skirting over her weeping entrance and refusing to fill her the way she so desperately needed.

"Are you sure you don't want him to come fuck you?"

Regina bit her lip and shook her head vehemently. She reached down and cupped Emma's hardness, both women groaning loudly when her perfectly manicured fingers made contact.

"I want _you_ inside of me. Only you."

Emma rested her forearms on either side of Regina's head, bringing her so close that their noses brushed against each another.

"Then unzip my pants and wrap your leg around my hip so I can fuck you against this wall."

Regina quickly complied, yanking down the zipper of Emma's loose jeans and pushing them down her hips, a moan reverberating in her throat as Emma's hardness sprang loose. She immediately grabbed the stiff shaft, giving it a quick pump of her fist.

"Hike up your dress, Regina. It's that hot little cunt that needs to be fucked, not your hand."

"Fuck," Regina breathed, the words sending a hot bolt of arousal straight between her thighs. She immediately yanked up her loose-flowing dress, wrapping her leg around Emma's hip and pulling the woman closer. She then stroked the tip of Emma's cock along her slippery folds, a shiver of delight shooting up her spine when the blunt tip probed at her entrance.

"Line me up."

Regina did as she was told, jaw going slack, eyes slamming shut when she felt Emma pushing inside of her.

"Open your eyes," Emma barked, pleased when Regina instantly complied. "I want you to watch me fuck you. I want you to see exactly who it is fucking that pretty pussy of yours."

Regina panted, unable to form a response. She was dizzy with how good Emma felt against her, stretching her as she squeezed her girth inside. Regina groaned when Emma reached down and tilted her hips, fingers gripping Regina's thigh to keep it in place as she gave several deep thrusts.

"Can you feel me stretching you apart, baby? Feel my cock filling you, spreading you wide open?"

"Yes. Mmm, fuck, Emma."

Emma began fucking her deeper, harder, as she felt the woman's juices flow in abundance between her legs. Fuck, Regina always felt so good, so tight. Feeling the woman's pussy clutch her tight, clamping down firmly every time she tried to pull out, Emma could focus on nothing but the woman she was currently slamming into. Her cock hardened further as Regina moaned and rocked against her, and it took everything in her not to come right then and there. But she never came before Regina. Emma would be damned if she'd ever leave a woman feeling unsatisfied by her cock, especially Regina. So Emma bit her lip to concentrate on making her lover come, dropping her hand between them to find the firm little bundle of nerves which would send the brunette soaring.

Regina slammed her head back against the brick wall the second the fingers from Emma's free hand made contact with her clit, not even registering the pain against the near blinding pleasure concentrated between her legs. She could focus on nothing but the rock-hard cock sawing between her thighs, stretching her open widely as it plunged in and out of her body. Nimble fingers made maddeningly tight circles against her clit, causing her brain to go foggy with pleasure. She barely registered the sound of a door opening behind her and her name being called softly, her mind focused on nothing but _Emma Emma Emma_. Regina could feel her orgasm clawing in her belly, her entire body vibrating with the need to come. She could focus on nothing else but how incredibly _good_ Emma felt fucking her against this wall.

Emma knew they now had an audience, had seen the man out of the corner of her eye as he'd stepped out of the back door of the diner. He'd come looking for Regina, but Emma hadn't even so much as paused the slamming of her hips when she realised they were being watched. No. She wanted him to watch, wanted him to see exactly what he could never do for the woman currently twitching and moaning against _Emma's_ cock. She did, however, lower the bottom of Regina's dress, pulling it down until it covered the woman completely. Emma would be damned if she'd let the man see anything that now belonged to her.

"Did he ever make you feel like this, Regina?"

"No," Regina moaned, hands gripping Emma's biceps as she fucked back against the woman. "You, Emma. Only you."

"Who makes you drip all the way down your thighs? Who makes that cunt overflow with come? Who makes you scream, Madame Mayor?"

"You," Regina gasped, as Emma delivered a particularly hard thrust within her. "You do."

"Not Robin?"

"Never."

"Who do you belong to, Regina?"

"You," Regina instantly responded. "I belong to you, Emma."

"That's right, baby. You're mine and others would do well to remember that. Do you want to come now? Do you wanna come all over my cock, baby?"

Regina nodded eagerly, staring into Emma's lust-filled eyes.

"Then say my name, Regina. Tell me exactly who is going to fuck that orgasm out of you."

"Emma, Emma. Oh fuck, yes. Emma," Regina chanted, repeating the woman's name over and over again as she was pounded against the wall, her lower back chafing against the brick, but she was too far gone to care. She repeated Emma's name louder and louder as she approached her peak, the name ending up in a scream as her orgasm overcame her completely.

Emma refused to let up, brutally pounding into the woman until she came again, Emma spilling her seed inside of the impossibly tight channel when Regina came for a third and final time. Regina's head lolled forward, body now boneless against Emma's frame. The blonde gently lowered Regina's leg, letting the woman's dress fall into place before slipping her arms around the brunette's waist. She then turned her head, meeting Robin's gaze, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"She's _mine_."

The man blinked rapidly upon hearing the threatening tone, stumbling out of his trance and immediately bolting back into the diner. Emma turned back to Regina when she felt the woman giggling against her, pulling back just enough to look into chocolate brown eyes still hazy from her orgasms.

"I think you've made your point," Regina slurred, still dizzy with pleasure.

"God damn right."

Regina gave a final chuckle before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Emma's, engaging the woman in a slow and sensual kiss. She pulled back, sporting a sensual smirk.

"I love it when you get jealous."


End file.
